Kiaya's story: Into The Sun
by Zeit's Glass
Summary: Many generations of warriors have pasted after Firestar, but a past evil is raising up again and is ready to kill... T space Forgot to say this! My cousin helped me write this!
1. the meeting

Where I am? Thought Kai-ya dazedly, with an extreme headache, "I just remember blackness, where am I and how will I get home?

Kia-yas eyes flew open. She jumped up but conked her head on something

hard and cold.

Ouch, she thought, better watch what I am doing. Where

am I? Fully awake, she peered around, her panic growing by the second. Why, I do believe...I am in a cage...in the woods!

Millions of terrifying thoughts struck her all at once. Oh no! How did I

get here? Where are my humans? I will never see them again! Will they move

without me? Do they think I am dead? Oh I am so hungry!

But then her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden movement in the bushes, and a smell that she couldn't quite define... "what was that?" Kia-ya then out of the corner of her eye saw a dark figure.

"Who is there?" She cried out,trying to sound brave but she was sure it could smell her fearscent. Whatever it was.

Kia-ya waited tensely as the figure got closer and closer. I wonder if it

can get through the cage she thought. Oh my goodness I wonder if I am going to die?

Just then the holly bushes parted and the lithe figure emerged , and what she saw wasn't a terrible beast, but a cat.

Now that she knew what it was, she calmed, and sniffed the

air. A male tom cat about a year holds holding...a mouse?

"W-w-w-hooooo are you??" She said with surprise.

"My Name is Merak and I will get you out of there." he said with a calming, soothing voice.

Kia-ya relaxed . "Do you need a place to stay? Because then, you should follow me back to Thunderclan, I am sure that good old Lionstar will take you in."

He reached down bit a wire and suddenly the cage was opened!

"Thank you so much!!" she said with glee her eys glowing with gratitude. "And I will take up your offer for now."


	2. The clan

****

**Here is the second chappie!! Also' i am writing a new story called The Assassian. nothing else besides i forgot to add a disclaimer and the profiles.**

Kia-ya

black with white paws,muzzle, chest and stomach

she-cat

loyal, cunning, deadly (torwards the end)

Merack

Brown with black stripes

tom

loyal, brave, friendly

Hollypelt

gray with scruffy-like fur

tom

tough, quick to defend, loyal

"I can try but, why don,t you come to ThunderClan tonight". He motioned with his ears to the sky, "Its getting dark so we probably have a better chance in the morning." Merak held Kia-yas gaze for a moment but she broke the trance by yawning.

"Thats fine." Kia-ya meowed, her vioce was calm but her thoughts were whirling around. _What was that look for?_She pondered. _It sorta looked like the look my humans used to give me and I know they loved me. Does he like me? I mean he isnt that bad looking...no stop! You are going home tommorow you will never see him again! Or will I go home?_

"Coming?" Merak meowed,breaking into her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yah."

Merak stood up his powerful muscles flexing as he strecthed then gestured with his tail to follow.

Slowly they started to head into the underbrush towards Thunderclan camp.

Merack's POV

Merak, along the way explaining to Kai-ya about clan cats along the way. His thoughts were all about Kia-ya.

"Well here we are!" Merak stated cheerfully. _Hope the clan accepts her,_ hethought. _They accepted me so they should accept her. And if they do she will be my mate._ as soon as he saw Hollypelt look at kia-ya, he new he would have to compete with him.

"Wow everything is so organized! Were is your leader? Should we go introduceme now?why are all the cats looking at me funny?" Kia-ya asked

"Uh sure." He saw several cats giving him looks, and he decided he better go talk to Lionstar.

_Hope the clan accepts her,_ Merak thought,his heart racing. _They accepted me so they should accept her.Yah thats right they should!I wonder if she would want a mate?Maybe me?That would be great!Of course she may not always be this cool._But even as he thought that he knew she was alwyas beautiful all the time. And by the thoughtful look on Hollypelts face, he knew that he felt the same as Meark did.

A sudden fright came over Kai-ya. Merak smiled a she pushed close to him seeking comfort. "The cats here rather vicious don't you think?" said Kia-ya.

Kia-ya's POV

She noticed Merack was smiling and pulled away from him. Slowly they started up the path to the leader.

"Lionstar are you there?" Cried out Merak. "Yes I am and what do we havehere, a new clan cat I suppose?" said Lionstar when he looked over Kai-ya,as he began to remember his good old days. Lionstar quickly walked out hiscave and cried out, "we may have a new member of Thunderclan! Kia-ya! she will be staying here until she decides to stay or go!"

-A few days later-

Kia-ya's pov

Merak stood up his powerful muscles flexing. He seemed to flirt with her when ever he could. It got quite embarassing when he did that in public. There were only a few times when she got away and talked to Icefang and Lillybird, who were best friends, and Hollypelt, who also showed affection for her but not like Merack.

Hollypelt's POV

Hollypelt the fierce deputy of ThunderClan watched withinterestas Merak lead the delicate black and white she cat across the clearing to Lionstars den. A_nd I thought i had seen everything in a female cat.I obvioulsy missed beauty becuase I have never seen a she-cat come from two-legs,or anywhere,looking that good._

I know I work with herbs but I hope I dont smell that repulsive.Redleaf joked.Always trust Redleaf to make a joke,whether the right or wrong time! "I was just thinking about the new she-cat and I..."

"Oh you mean Kia-ya!Yes she is very beatiful!If I werent the medicine cat would surely be padding after her.Of course I would have to compete with you,eh?"

Hollypelt ducked his head bashfully. "Yah I guess", he mumbled. Then with a darker tone of voice he added "and Merak." Hollypelt cleared his throat trying to make his vioce audible again "I should probably head over to Liostars den now."

"Yeah youre proably right. I am going to help Lionstar deciede about the she-cat", he added noticeing Hollypeltsquestioninglook.

Merack's POV

As he padded over and sat with Kia-ya, he couldn't help feeling Foxfurs eyes following him. then he noticed that hollpelt was also sitting beside kia-ya. oh boy i don't want to compete with that!

Hey so Review please!! Small conflicts needed for the story!! Oh sorry if it is all in bold, my computer is acting up.


	3. Hollypelt

**Hey guys it me!!!!!!!!! HEY 2 THINGS first i am looking for some good books to read!!!!!!! I you know any PM me or add them to a review! also!!!!!! I NEED IDEAS FOR HOGWARTS WARRIORS????? Thanks bye!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hollypelt's POV**

Later that next day Kai-ya headed out with the apprentices to learn some fighting moves. "Come why don't you show them what you can, do so we can teach you!" said Hollypelt,_ I have a lot of training her, because she did come from twoplace, _he thought_, but then again, i get to spend time with her!_

The biggest apprentice then leaped out to mock fight Kai-ya. But they misjudged her, for she quickly had him down on the ground where he couldn't move! _Those were some moves I didn't even know!_ thought Hollypelt with surprise. Hollypelt strutted towards Kia-ya.

"Your pretty good. Where did you learn those moves?"

"Um, well, before I came to live with my two-legs I was a street cat. I lived in the big city, with a group of cats that called themselves Bloodclan. If I was going to live, I had to learn how to battle quickly"

"wow, that sounds... rough-"

"I wasn't finshed!!!But then I got picked up a two-leg who took me to a vet, for I was very cut up. Then they dropped me of at the pound where my two-legs now got me and took me to the country. But I got lost wandering one day and Merak found me."

Hollypelt noticed a look of affection as she said Merck's name. Even though he had only meet her a week ago he felt drawn towards her, and he really didn't want Merak to have her as his mate. To him, she needed someone who would stay by her side, and tolerate her personality. (she is a little bossy)

"wow, I never have told anyone that story"

Hollypelt looked to the sky and saw it was almost sunhigh. "we should really hunt, and get back to camp"

"okay!"

**Kia-ya's POV**

Later that day, Merak is showing Kai-ya the border." and that is where shadow clan lives". "So your clan and the rest live in peace?" said Kai-ya in a questioning tone of voice, the clan life was still kind of strange to her.

"Not really because sometimes there are border fights". Replied Merak. _I am not sure if I could leave him_, thought Kai-ya.

Little did they know that Hollypelt was watching their every move. "So there are four Clans-ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan?"

"Well actually there are five."

"Five clans?" Kia-ya's eyes questioned for more answers. _Hmmm... why can't I shake the feeling I am being watched?_ Just then she saw a flash from the stalker's eyes in the bushes. _It must be __some apprentice spying on me, I will just leave them alone now._

"StarClan. Its where when a cat dies from any clan they go to StarClan. StarClan guides us and gives the leaders and medicine cats visions and omens." he didn't seem to notice the cat following them.

"Oh." She said quietly. And they padded on.

**Hollypelt's POV**

Hollypelt sat hunched down in the bushes, noticing he had been spotted. _I should be telling her that not him! I am Clan deputy I should have that right! I am surprised Merak hasn't smelled me yet. Probably because he is so focused on her. I would be if it was me._

**Kia-ya's POV**

Merak just kept on talking as if he hadn't had anyone to talk to!! Soon they came to a small clearing, and Merack turned his back to "teach" her about the plants in the forest.

Soon Hollypelt emerged from the forest.

"Hey Kai-ya do ya want to go down to the fishing hole?? I can show you a few tricks!"

"Sure!" replied Kai-ya, she felt she had to help out the clan has much as she could and she was getting bored from listening to Merack.

Little did Merak know that Kai-ya was gone, if he had he would have stopped her.

"Here we are" said Hollypelt, "just dip your paw in like this and scoop up to catch the fish!"

"Like this" said Kai-ya, purposely splashing Hollypelt while trying.

" HEY" He cried out, "that's not fair!"

Soon they were both splashing each other, until they were soaked to the bone. Hollypelt stopped and sat next to Kia-ya, and began grooming her fur.

_I wonder if he really likes me? Maybe he would make a better mate for me._

" Hey maybe we should head back, it's getting kind of cold out here, plus the warriors den is really warm and everyone is at what you call a gathering."

"k, when we get there I can finish grooming you, Redfur wouldn't be to happy to have you in his burrow because you got a cold fom being wet!"

They both began to head back, side by side.

**Merack's POV**

"Well we had better go back now. Let's hunt on the way okay Kia-Ya KIA-ya? KIA-YA? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

**Well sorry if it is short, and this the next day later. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	4. What will happen?

**Hey guys, ti's me Rachel!!!!!! I need some more people to review!!!!! Only 2 people have been reviewing!!!!!!!!! Also, soon a chapter is coming up just about Merack and Hollypelt after something happens to Kia-ya!!!! And I need ideas for it!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!! Oh soon I will be in a play called Yes, Virginia, There is a Santa Claus. It will be a world premiere!!!! Look for the teaser trailer at youtube!!!! Go to youtube and search Gorski, Santa!!!!!!**

**Merack's POV**

Merak ran to the place where had last seen her beautiful blue eyes looking at him. _Not here! Where is she? _he wondered.He then sniffed the air and caught her sweet smell along with the tangy smell of Hollypelt, _shouldve known!_ he thought angrily..._ he always goes for the she-cats I like!_

Quickly, he headed back to his camp, angry thoughts filled his head, and he tried to think of why Kia-ya had padded off with Hollypelt.

**Kia-ya's POV**

"Okay." She said slowly. Her eyes looked almost lonely back to where she last saw Merak but, at least she wouldn't go back to camp alone, especially not knowing what Merack might have done.

Kai-ya started to notice that Hollypelt was clanging to her, but she seemed to like it. _At least he isn't to clingy and it is getting cold out here._

As soon as they reached the warriors den Hollypelt started to groom her fur dry. Kai-ya, exhausted from the day's events, fell into a deep sleep, enjoying Hollypelt grooming efforts.

**Merack's POV**

Merak strutted angrily into camp and stopped in front of the night guard. "Has Hollypelt and Kai-ya returned to camp yet!!" he roared. The guard nodded and pointed towards the warriors den. As Merack passed the guard shivered, scared by Merack's anger.

Merak sprinted towards the warrior den anger practically eating him alive. He slowed as he reached the mouth to the tunnel trying to relax. As he got the mouth of the cave he peered in and saw Hollypelt grooming Kia-ya, who is fast asleep.

Hollypelt sensed someone and looked up.

"Oh Hello Merak am sorry to have left you but you seemed to have enjoyed talking to yourself". He laughed a bone-chilling laughter, and began licking Kia-ya's ear.

Merak could feel the volcano of anger starting to erupt.

"No thanks to you I made it back. Luckily I know my way around though."

"I should hope so I mean you have been here for 6 moons."

Merak looked at Kia-yas sleeping form.

"Lionstar wants you." He lied.

Merak laughed (in his head because others were sleeping) thinking of Hollypelt stupidity. _Why would she go off with him,_ he thought, and _why is she so wet?? _He then began to groom Kia-ya himself.

One thing he noticed was that she was shaking and a fear-scent covered up her scent.

_Wonder what she is dreaming about._

**(This is the next day just so yall know)**

The next morning, Hollypelt is angry with Merack but wanted to take Kia-ya somewhere, there was something really important, to him, he wanted to ask him. He began to pad up to her.

Merack saw Kia-ya and, decided to take her somewhere fun, to make up for yesterday, which Hollypelt ruined for him.

He filled with anger again, just as he thought of what Hollypelt did with his she-cat (he, in his mind, was the mate of Kia-ya) But when he saw Hollypelt walking towards her, he ran and chased him off, with claws unsheathed! He laughed as Hollypelt retreated.

**Kia-ya's POV**

"WHAT THAT FOR" yelled Kia-ya," HE WAS JUST GOING TO TALK TO ME!!" with that she stormed off to find Hollpelt, anger filled her.

After Merack's show down, Kia-ya started to notice how much she liked Hollypelt, _he is strong, handsome, and kinder to many cats, but he will fight to protect his clan!_ _I will go talk to him!! _she finally deiced.

**Hollypelt's Pov**

Once Hollypelt saw Kia-ya coming towards him, his heart lightened, he had wanted to take Kia-ya to a beautiful place and ask her to be his mate!! The place were his father had asked his mother to be his mate!

"Sorry about that. Merak is being a mousebrain."

"I know."Hollypelt said coyly.

"So do you want to do something?"

"Uh yah I..." but Hollypelt was cut of by Lillybird who was loping towards them.

"HollyPelt! LionStar wants you and Kia-ya you are suppose to go hunting with me and Merak!"


	5. Mates

**Sorry THis is short but it is good!!!!!!!!**

**I need other Reviewers (no offense) beside I*icaitchi and feathercloud13, they are faithful and always review but no one else does!!!!!!**

**Kia-ya's POV**

_Oh joy_, thought Kia-ya.

"Lillybird can me you just go now, I don't want to be near him right now!!" She felt the anger rush through her.

"It is okay Kia-ya we can go hunting later just me and you" Hollypelt gave a wink and headed to Lionstar's cave.

"Come on, lets go" said Merack.

-Later in the forest-

_Where is Lillybird going? She seems to be leaving Merack and me alone!_

"Kia-ya, what happened between me and you?"

Kia-ya began to burst. "I love him, and unlike you he cares and is kinder than you!"

With that she ran to the camp.

"Kia-ya what are doing back so soon and why do you seem so angery?" asked Hollypelt.

"Merack angers me so much" she replied, "anyways what did you need to ask me?"

"Oh... Ya, follow me!"

**Hollpelt's POV**

Hollypelt began to lead her to the spot were his father had asked his mother to be his mate.

"Wow it's so beautiful here!" Kia-ya exclaimed, amazed at the beauty, and how hidden it was, perfect for two lovers...

"Yeah, it's were my mother and father became mates" He said, passion filled his voice, "and hopefully... me and you"

"I will accept to your offer!" purred Kia-ya, affectionally rubbing her head against Hollypelt.

" So what do you want to do now?" asked Hollypelt. "should we...? it's up to you."

"Sure lets" She smoothly said.

Kia-ya began to seduce Hollypelt, by rubbing her body against him, and began to lure him to her.

"So thats how you want to play, is it?" said Hollypelt, who pushed Kia-ya, gently, and climbed on top of her.

"Are you sure you want to go thourgh with this?" asked Hollypelt.

"Yes... come on!!!"

"Fine"

And you know what they did.

-Next morning-

**Merack's POV**

Merack walked up only to see Kia-ya and Hollypelt... grooming down their matted fur, from the nights activies.

Merack filled anger, but stopped when Foxfur walked up and said she was having his kits.

_Wait i never mated with her!_

_Review and I need ideas for the chapter were Merack and Hollypelt become friends!!!!!_


	6. Here come the kits!

**Sorry I made the chapter so long but I needed to, Because this chapter is sssssssssooooooooo IMPORTANT!!!!!!!! Check out my new poll!!!! it will help out with finding a new title for the sequel to this story!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW, I have to thank Friutee something, I can't remember the name, because I have to say this:  
THIS IS ALOT OF MOONS AFTER KIA-YA'S FIRST MEETING WITH MERACK!!!!!! **

Kia-ya yowled angrily as the little brown vole she was hunting scurried under a rock. "Mousedung!" She spat.

"Your butt was too high in the air and you weren't concentrating and it does not help that you are heavily pregnant and should be in the nursery!"

_Oh StarClan no. This would be the last cat on earth that I want to see._ Meraks green admiring eyes held hers for a moment but she broke the trance and looked away.

"I do not need to be in a nursery when I still have the ability to provide for my clan!"

Not but two moons ago he had been her lover but then FoxFur announced she was pregnant with his kits.

Really? Nobody knows but her. She has been a liar in the past but Merak and FoxFur had been hanging out a lot...

"Well it doesn't matter. It was pretty scrawny." said Merack an experionless look on his face.

And with that she turned on heel and started to walk away but was stopped by his calm soothing voice. What! I love Hollypelt! And remember the nightmare! that was horriable!

"What happened? You know-to us??"He asked, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

She whirled on him angrily.

"You tell me you piece of mousedung! And don't lie because FoxFur says you are the father of her kits! And don't forget how you began to treat any other toms that came near me!"

With that she turned and sprinted towards the camp.

"KIA-YA!" he called loudly. N_o use he thought. I have lost her for good. She hates me for something I didn't do. Sure FoxFur and I hung out but the father of her Kits, StarClan help me..._

Little did he know that Kia-ya had spoken to Starclan and had seen the furture and what was in store for the clans and her destiny.

Suddenly a loud yowl of pain was heard!

Merack sprang to see what was happening, his claws unsheathed to protect whoever was in trouble.

What he saw was Kia-ya collapsed a giving birth! Lillybird came behind and quickly ran to camp and to get Redleaf.

Soon three bundles where being carried by Redleaf, Lillybird, and Merack, who was also helping weak Kia-ya back to the nursery.

"See I told you you should have stayed in the nursery!" said Merack. The others giggled at the joke.

As soon as they got to camp Hollypelt rushed to Kia-ya's side and helped her the rest of the way to the nursery.

Later, after the birth, Kia-ya was settled into the nursery with her three kits and Hollypelt.

"What are you going to name them" asked Hollypelt?

"One is Flykit" pointing to a gray she-kit, "this one Goldenkit" pointing to a yellow tom-kit, "and this is Whitekit" pointing to a white she-kit.

Merack walked in with his jaws full of prey for all the queens, to see Hollypelt beside Kia-ya.

Merack's POV

"Hollypelt I need to talk to Kia-ya." Merak meowed, giving the prey to the other queens.

"But she is exhausted and she needs rest." he purred, obviuosly happy with his kits and winced with hurt as Hollypelt sank his muzzle in to Kia-ya's black fur.

"Then why are you still here?" Meraks eyes questioned with iciness.

Hollypelt stood up, then stalked out, his tail twitching, knowing he was right.

"Like I said at the great sycamore,I am not the father of Foxfurs kits, RockFeather is! She only said that so...so..."

"She what?" She prodded gently, at her old lover.

"So you wouldnt like me. Foxfur likes me and Rockfeather... was... in love with you. Not that that matters now." His gaze shifted to her kits. "They are beatiful."

She showed Merack which kits were which.

Slowly Merack stalked out of the nursery and went to his favorite place, Fourtrees. he begain asking himself questions like _why can't i have K ia-ya??_ Slowly, he fell asleep.

He looked around and noticed that he was with Starclan. Firestar, the lendary, kittypet leader walked out.

"There is one reason kia-ya can't be with you now" he said in a calm voice.

"What is it" cried Merack wanting to know why.

"Starclan has shown her the future, and she must go along as our messager." he replied.

"oh"

"But one day you will be together, one day soon"

And with that he woke up.

Merak sighed. _If only those were my kits he thought sadly. _

_-A few moons later Merack is returning from a hunting trip-_

A sudden caterwaul from camp alarmed him. _That sounded like Kia-ya!!_ he thought as he raced towards camp.

When he entered he saw blood and fur everywhere and cries of cats in pain filled his ears. A cry from the nursery made him whip his head around. "THE KITS!" he yowled racing for the nursery.

Cats were fighting everywhere. Already two cats had lost there lives!

He saw a rogue cat hurdle threw the air, and hit a cave wall. Kia-ya was fighting like all of Tigerclan, to save her kits!

"Stop", yelled Kia-ya at the top of her lungs. and the fighting ceased.

"I will make a bargan with you to stop this fighting!"

"Go ahead then, pretty lady, we don't have all day!" their leader stated "I what to know what a cat like you would say!".

"I will go with you to serve you" she stated with confidince, ready to help her clan at all costs!

_No she can't leave me!!_ thought Merack and Hollypelt at the same time.

Both of them watched sadly, as Kia-ya left the camp with the rouges.

Merak murmered softly. "Kia-ya."

"And all because we couldn't protect our clan we lost Kia-ya! And Redfeather,Sqirruelfur,and Larchpaw!" Hollypelt hissed softly.

Merak sprang up from his mournful crouch beside Redfeather and ran to the nursery to check on Kia-yas kits.

They were mourning for the lose of their mother. _They almost ready to be apprectices_ he thought with pain. Nightlily looked up from Kia-yas kits, plus her own.

"I will take care of them. I will treat them as my own." She said placidly though her yellow eyes were filled with sorrow, Kia-ya had become a great friend of hers.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	7. Why me?

**Sorry this one is short, but it has to be because of the next chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY POLL!!!!!!**

**Kia-ya's POV**

"So you will have four jobs for us", said Longclaw,their leader, said an evil grin spread across his face, "you will hunt, serve, groom us, and... the last one is a secret!"

_hmmm. He seems suspicious, i will have to watch my back around him K_ia-ya thought.

She surveyed the group of six rouges. There was Longclaw, the leader, Kestralwing, his brother and medicine cat, One-eye, looked like Longclaw and was the head guard and best warrior, Stripetail, looked like the evil leader Tigerstar, Blacknight, and pure black cat and could stalk anything for miles and it would never notice him, and Rockfang, Longclaw's biggest supporter and best friend.

She soon began to do what was asked of her. She noticed that the other rouges were bullied by Longclaw, but they always protected him. She could never under stand why.

**Merack's POV**

Merak yawned drowsily, and got up and slowly, strectched his stiff legs.

_Oh that Sunpaw will make a fine warrior_,he thought with a wince as he discovered a sore spot, _his ceremony outta be soon to , I ought to talk to Lionstar and Hollypelt._

"Merak!" Stormpelt called. "You are suposed to go on the dawn patrol with me and Lillybird! I will drag you all the way to fourtrees if I have to!"

"Be right there" he yowled back, he liked Stormpelt's attempt to make him feel better but it would not work, he was still greiving for Kia-ya.

He instinctively looked around for the one true love of his life... Kia-ya. _Will I ever see her again?_ he thought.

**-A few days after Kia-yas capture.-**

**Kia-ya's POV**

"Time for that last job Kia-ya!" said Longclaw evilly,"boys get her!"

A sudden pain filled kia-ya's head as the two big warriors slashed out her eyes, she blindly ran, trying to escape from the warriors clutchs!

They beat her and beat until she could no longer fight back. She sorely tried to stand only to be pushed down again.

She didn't know what to do she only knew she couldn't see, two big toms were holding her.

"That last job I told you about was to have my kits!" he said, she could hear his evil laughter mocking her. "I never could get a she-cat when I was in a clan, but now I have you!"

Longclaw ,then, climbed on top of her, his claws digging into her ribs.

A sudden pain lashed throught her body. She screamed with terror and the pain.

The pain only intensified from there, as Longclaw raped Kia-ya.

She did her best to stuggle away form him, and his warriors, only to be caught and beaten to were she couldn't fight again.

The two toms grabbed her fur at her sides and held on as Longclaw began the same procedure again.

After this procedure had been completed, she ran to a small corner, filled with terror on what would happen next.

"Kestralwing help Kia-ya", cried Longclaw "she needs to stay fit to have my kits!."

"I am sorry for my brothers deeds" whispered Kestralwing, "the only reason I stay with him is that he would, and could, hunt me down and kill me. If you need help with something tell me!"

When she woke up the next morning, she realized she couldn't see anything.

"Oh dear" said Kestralwing, "You have been blinded! I will help you learn to "see" again using your other senses, my brother has the right to be killed!"

Kia-ya let out a wail of distress. _Why?Why me?Why did I leave my clan? _She thought with an acheing heart.

Then she remembered. _My own clan couldn't protect themselves_. With a sigh, she raised her now blinded head, and began grooming her bloody,matted coat._ Oh StarClan help me..._

_**CHECK OUT MY POLL AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	8. Merack and Hollypelt

**Sorry this is so short, but enjoy. It is a chapter on how Merack and Hollypelt become friends!!!!!! Please review and/ or vote at my poll, ppppppllllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOTE IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!!!!!**

**All POV**

Hollypelt walked over to a lone figure, still grieving about Kia-ya.

"Merack, I know how you feel" he whispered, "I miss her to."

Merack slowly shifted his gaze to Hollypelt.

His pelt was streaked with water, showing how much he felt for Kia-ya.

"It's.. it's so hard to think she is gone" he replied, "maybe gone forever."

"Don't say that!" said Hollypelt, hope filled his voice, "If you say that, then you say you are giving up! You must fight for her, to get her back!"

Wow was all Merack could say, he could now see how, how much Hollypelt loved Kia-ya and how much she meant to him.

"There is one thing I do want to talk to you about" said Hollypelt.

"What?"

"I know how much you love Kia-ya" said Hollypelt, a sudden sadness filling his voice, "If something ever happens to me, can you take care of Kia-ya"

"What-?" said Merack, totally confused by what Hollypelt was saying.

"I have a feeling that.. soon I will be with Starclan" He whispered.

"Don't say that!" cried Merack,"you will not die any time soon!! "

"No you don't understand, I have gotten a sign from Starclan themselves, they said they ready to add me to their ranks, now answer me, will you take care of Kia0ya if I pass?"

"Yes, I will" said Merack, " now let's go find Kia-ya!"

**Again, sorry it is so short!! Rememeber to review and vote!!!**


	9. Attack and a Death

**Hey guys I am back, and with some news. I still need people to vote, but one thing is going to happen, if Nightshade doesn't die in the second book, she will more likely die in the third story. sorry bout that.**

**Kia-ya POV**

Kia-ya strode over over to the carrion pile, as she called it. It was filled with rats and twoleg rubbish, so why call it a fresh kill pile? It is the same stuff that almost killed Shadowclan a couple of times!!! She pondered.

"Kia-ya!" Longclaw murmmered, with a sicking tone, as he strutted over to her. "How are my kits?" He then he laughed a pelt prickling laugh, he then nuzzled her neck but she leaped away from him full of anger.

"Starclan who knows" she muttered as she picked up a fairly heathly smelling rat.

"Well you don't look pregnant so maybe we should go at it again" he said with an evil smile "oh the fun that will be!"

"No!"she yowled. I mean no, I think I am pregnant. I can feel them move when I am asleep!" Even as she said this she knew the tabby warrior wouldn't belive her.

_I have got to get out of here_ she though desperatly. She tore a piece of the rat roughly. _Tonight,yes tonight! No turning back!_Now it was her time to smile as she planned her attack.

**Merack's POV**

"LionStar", Merak meowed hesitinly, "I would like to know if I could go look for Kia-ya one last time."he took a deep breath, "I think I know where she is." There he said it. Now Lionstar has the Kia-yas fate in his paws. If she is even alive.

"It is true sir, I also think it would be a good choice to try and find her" stated Hollypelt, "just think how it would feel to have one of the strongest warriors back in the clan."

His reply was, "Yes take my fittest warriors, I will never leave any clan cat alone, and she will help us in our time of need."

**Kia-ya's POV**

"Kia-ya, come here it is time" called Longclaw evily. Kia-ya walked up to Longclaw but, before the two big toms came ,she leaped up and grabbed Longclaw's scruff between her jaws. She then flung him into the nearest tree.

"Everyone" called Longclaw as he got up, angrier than normal, "beat her!"

Soon Kia-ya was in the middle of a mass of cats, but with Kestralwing's training she fought like every clan combined! She fought as hard as possiable and two of the warriors backed off, but not all.

She was soon overpowered and soon felt teeth around her throat.

"There she is!" cried Merack full of joy,"attack the group and save Kia-ya!"

The clearing was soon full of Thunderclan warriors, and the captured followers of Longclaw.

Thunderclan won the battle with trimuph, Longclaw was killed and there were only a few cats with wounds, but one cat would never make it to Thunderclan

After the battle was over Merack ran to Kia-ya's side, only to see her sobing over the fallen body of her beloved mate, Hollypelt.

"No! Not Hollypelt! He was my best friend" cried Merack, full of angrier and sorrow.

Slowy, Kia-ya padded over to Longclaws died body, to see if was really him.

Suddenly, a horrified look came across her face.

"WHat's wrong?" asked Merack.

"This is not Longclaw, bue One-eye instead!!!" she said.

**HAHAHAHAHAHHHA it is a cliffie!!!!! and you will find out who nightshade is in the next chapter!!!!!!!**


	10. Warrior names

**Hello peoples, I am back!!!!!! I still need more votes on my poll, and still more reviews!!!! Right now I have 711 hits and 22 reviews, lets try and make that higher!!!!!! I have to add this. Disclaimer : I do not own the Warriors series but I do own the plot and Characters, please ask if you want to use them!!!!**

**Mearck's POV**

Do you need someone to help you get home?" asked Mearck, with sadness in his voice, he and Hollypelt had become great friends when Kia-ya was taken. "Yes" replied Kia-ya weakly, her beutiful pelt was now streaked with tears, from the loss of her mate.

All the way to camp Kia-ya leaned on Meracks shoulder.

When they got back to Thunderclan camp Lionstar called a gathering. "Now is the time to make one cat into a true member of thunderclan!"

"Kia-ya do you promise to withhold the warrior code and stay loyal to your clan?" asked Lionstar. "Yes" replied Kai-ya replied through her sadness. A streak of sadness showed in Lionstar's eyes from the loss of the great warrior.

"From now on your name will be Nightshade! For your the way you fought in your battles, even though you have no vision, any more!"ly

Lionstar padded down from highrock and began to talk with the deputy.

Nightshade trotted over to the nursery, to finally see her kits again before they were apprenticed.

When she got over there, they were playing with a mossball.

"Hey momma! Catch!" said Flykit.

The mossball hit right in the middle of Nightshades face.

"Thats right, the blind one can't even catch a mossball, probably needs help grooming herself" sneered Cloudclaw, " No wonder Hollypelt mate-"

He was cut off by Nightshade leaping and pinning him down.

"Don't finish that sentence, if you ever say that again, I will finish you off!"

"Cats of Thunderclan gather around! Came Lionstar's powerful vioce from the center of the clearing. "We have one more warrior to make."

Nightshade released Cloudclaws throat and left him with a sneer.

"Thunderclan we have one warrior who deserves a name before Starclan," he pauses for a moment "Merak please come up here."

Yowls of delight sounded from below as Merak leaped onto the rock beside Lionstar, shock written all over his tabby face.

"I say this name before ThunderClan and StarClan hopeing both approve. By the power invested in me by StarClan I give you your new warrior name. Merak from now on you shall be known as...

...Braveheart, for your courage to find nighthade!"

That night, Braveheart walked up to Nightshade's shivering form, and sat down beside to watch over the camp.


	11. Attack

**Sorry it is short, but this is important, and people who hate Braveheart, get over it, he and nightshade were always supposed to be together.**

"Since it is now morning" said Lionclaw,"I need a new deputy! I have talked to Redfur and Kestralwing (he joined the clan) my deputy is Braveheart!"

"Want to hunting with me?" asked Braveheart, that morning, after he was named deputy. "Sure i needed to talk to you anyways" replied Nightshade.

While they were hunting, "Wow how can you catch so much prey?" asked Braveheart. " I was taught by a kind soul" replied Nightshade, "Oh i have to ask you somthing".

"What?"

"Will... will you be my mate?"

"Yes i will because i always have wanted to." he repiled.

The moment was ruined by the yowling of an attack!

Sunpaw came flying over the hill he long legs eating up the ground.

"Braveheart Nightshade come quickly! Camp is being attacked by badgers!"

They raced to the camp ready to fight for the clan cat's lives.

Nightshade lived up to her name and so did Braveheart.

But it wasn't enough.

But no one was killed just knocked out or tied up. Nightshade was pinned down under a giant badger, when a voice whispered in her ear.

'"I'm back and now i am in control of the clans!"

She hatted hearing that awful voice again!

"take the prisoners to the cave!"

**Please review and vote for my poll!!!!!!!**


	12. prob

**Silverdew at thunderclan, I didn't get the full link, and it didn't work.**

**Also fans of this story, I might discontinue this and let my cuz finish it, I'm not sure.**


End file.
